The present invention relates to a footrest and, more particularly, to a footrest for supporting a person's feet in an elevated position and which is capable of rocking motion such that the footrest may be used by a person sitting in a rocking chair.
Footrest devices for supporting the feet of a person sitting in a chair have been available for many years. For example, Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 815,046 discloses a footrest including a foot board which is pivotally mounted to a box-like receptacle forming a stationary base for the device such that a support member will move back and forth with the movement of a person's legs while the person is rocking in a rocking chair.
Mead U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,164 discloses a foot and leg rest including a rocking base and foot and leg support members supported on an X-shaped structure. The support members for the feet and legs are maintained in position in stationary relationship to the rocking base portion of the device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,986 and 3,563,605 disclose rocking footrest and leg supports which are provided with rocking bases and which include leg and foot supports which are pivotally mounted relative to the base.
While the prior art discloses devices for moving in a rocking motion in response to a biasing force applied by a person sitting in a rocking chair such that a person may comfortably rest their feet while rocking in a chair, and the prior art discloses devices for supporting the feet and back of the legs of a person while sitting in a chair, none of the devices thus far developed have provided a dual purpose leg and foot support device which is adapted to support a person's feet with the person's legs extended straight out in a horizontal position and also support the back of a person's legs and the person's feet with the person's legs bent at the knees.